A Breezy Storm
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: When Ronin reports a lost girl to the ninjas, it turns out this girl is more than what she looks like. (rating because I'm unsure what's what)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'alls! I came up with this while I was drawing in class and my mind came up with details (After Time Twins but may have points from SOG or not. We'll see). Enjoy.**

Chapter 1:

?'s POV:

I watched the news as they played a video of the ninjas after the defect of the Time Twins. Arug! Why are they so celebrated? They defected the Time Twins 6 months ago and I was watching repeated news stories. I wanted to learn everything about them so I could find a fault to get revenge to what they did to me! I honestly found plenty but they're all short term. I need a long-term fault!

"Hey! Who are you?" A voice called. I made sure my hood was over my head and jumped out the window I came in with and ran to my shack in a near by ally way. That was all I could call home. I wrote down my new information and placed it on the wall that had all my ninja information. If anyone saw this, they'd think I'm planning to kidnap and marry the ninja. That's not a bad idea. Minus the marriage part. I could kidnap… Lloyd. He's the leader, they'll crumble without him. I added this to my list of ideas. I looked at my calendar. Great. It's my 15th in a few weeks. Yeah I'm 14 and planning this sort of stuff. So what? Soon, a group of men broke down my makeshift door,

"HEY! THERE'S A THING CALLED KNOCKING! RUDE!" I snapped,

"Well we told you last week to move and you're still here." The leader stated,

"And I told you you're not my boss and go kiss my ass." I replied,

"You know what to do." the leader stated and everything went black.

Ronin's POV:

I walked down the ally way, whistling as I went when I noticed something in an ally way. I shined my torch and ran in. It's a girl. She's wearing a torn black jacket, torn black pants and black shoes that look like they'll fall apart with 1 step. She also has black hair but I can't tell how long due to her hood covering it and it's extremely messy. Shouldn't be older than 15. I checked her pulse. Good, just knocked out,

"Hello?" I called to see if anyone was there. The ninjas should know what to do. I called Nya,

"Hello?" Nya asked,

"Hey Nya. I have a problem." I started,

"Did you do something you shouldn't have?" Nya asked,

"Not this time darling. I found a girl in an ally way, unconscious and not looking her best with no one around." I explained,

"Bring her to the temple and I'll tell Zane." Nya instructed. We hung up and I whistled to Rex. I flew the girl to the temple where Nya and Zane were waiting as I landed. Zane took the girl inside to run tests while I talked to Nya,

"Are you sure you didn't see anything else where you found her?" Nya asked,

"Nope. All I saw was her and a torn down shack." I explained.

?'s POV:

I woke up in some sort of medical room and had a cast on my leg. Those sons of,

"Hello." I voice interrupted my thought, "My name is Zane." Zane introduced. Really? The ninja temple? I scoffed as I rolled my eyes, "Is something the matter?" Zane asked,

"Nothing that you'd care about." I stated,

"What makes you think that?" Zane asked,

"I don't think that. I know that." I stated,

"What is your name?" Zane asked,

"Why do you need that?" I asked,

"So we know what to call you." Zane answered. They are not getting my real name,

"I go by Storm." I replied,

"That's a nice name." Nya stated as she walked in,

"It's not a name. It's what I go by." I replied,

"Ok. How old are you?" Nya asked,

"Why do you need to know that?" I asked,

"So we know how much medication to give you to heal properly." Zane replied,

"I'm not taking anything you give me." I mumbled,

"Why is that?" Zane asked,

"Because I'm not. I don't need a reason, I don't need medication and I don't need your help." I stated as I stood up. Sharp pain stabbed my leg but it didn't bother me,

"You shouldn't stand on your leg otherwise it won't heal properly." Zane stated as he handed me a pair of crutches,

"I don't need crutches. If my leg heals wrong, that's my leg's fault for not knowing how to heal right." I snapped,

"Street girl." Some rando dude stated from the doorway. He ain't a ninja. He actually looks cool,

"I beg your pardon?" Zane asked,

"Street girl. She's grown up on the streets, not in a home." The dude explained. So he's a ninja friend? Less cool now,

"So who looked after you?" Nya asked,

"No one you need to know about." I snapped and walked out but got blocked by the rando dude, "Hey!" I snapped,

"Crutches." He stated,

"No!" I replied,

"Now!" He sternly stated,

"Make me!" I snapped,

"Fine. Don't leave this room." He stated. I grabbed the crutches and left the room,

"That was harsh don't you think?" I heard Nya asked,

"Have to be with street people." Rando dude explained. Why do I have to be here? Hold on wait. I'm in their temple, I'm in their base. I can access all their secrets. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Ok. I know Kai is super obsessive of his hair so I placed baby powder in his hair dyer and hair dye in is shampoo and I'm planning to frame Jay since he's dating Nya and if Kai yells at Jay, Nya would step in so as Jay is walking by, I managed to get a little baby powder in his GI and all this is harder with this STUPID cast. Perfect now to wait. I'm sitting in the guest room they've prepared for me and the rando dude walked in,

"There's a thing called knocking." I stated,

"Not if the door's open." He replied…I've should've closed that,

"Whatevs. What you want?" I asked,

"Why did I see you sneaking out of the bathroom?" he asked,

"What you doing spying on me?" I replied. Shoot!

"I wasn't. I was walking by and saw you sneaking out." He explained,

"It's none of your business." I replied when,

"WHAT THE?" Kai shouted…wait…Kai's running up the stairs now so which one was it? Lloyd can down the stairs, towel around his waist with black patches. I think I got the wrong bottles. Oh well. Good enough. He seems mad,

"WHO PUT DYE IN MY SHAMPOO?" Lloyd asked,

"Wasn't me." Jay stated,

"Nor me." Kai added until the whole group had denied it,

"Storm?" rando asked me,

"What?" I replied,

"But she has a cast." Nya stated. Ok so this thing ain't totally useless,

"Well I caught her sneaking out of the bathroom right before Lloyd went for a shower." Rando ratted,

"Did you?" Kai asked but I kept my mouth shut. If they want answers, they'll have to pry them out of me,

"It seems pretty diluted to me. It doesn't look like it'll stay too long but you will be rocking black for a bit sadly." Nya explained,

"Great. Another reminder." Lloyd grumbled as he went back up stairs. Another reminder of what,

"Jay what's that?" Nya asked, pointing to the baby powder on Jay's GI,

"No idea." Jay replied, brushing it off,

"I'll get Lloyd to test the hair dyer." Kai stated as he went upstairs.

Nya's POV:

Storm looks mad about Kai checking the hair dyer and Lloyd's hair won't be black for long. She stormed of the best she could with her cast and crutches,

"Is it just me or does Storm not seem please with having to stay here?" I asked,

"Hm. I agree. Something's different with her." Ronin agreed when we heard a frustrated sounding scream come from outside. Me, Jay and Ronin rushed outside to see Storm looking out,

"You live on a floating chunk of dirt?" Storm asked,

"Yeah." Jay replied as Storm groaned.

Storm's POV:

A FLOATING CHUNK OF DIRT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'm completely stuck here. Explain though why I couldn't find their base. Almost clever. I went back inside to see Lloyd walking round with his blond hair with black patches tied back into a ponytail,

"What's with the ponytail?" Kai asked as he poked it,

"Don't wanna look at my hair." Lloyd replied,

"Are you sure you don't wanna even it out a bit?" Kai asked,

"I'm sure. The less black the better." Lloyd replied,

"What's wrong with black hair?" I asked,

"Brings back horrible memories." Lloyd replied,

"My the colour of your hair?" I questioned. The heck?

"It's a topic I don't like to talk about. I gonna go train." Lloyd stated as he walked out.

At dinner, rando had already went home and I sat outside and stared at the stars when someone sat next to me,

"Dinner's ready you know?" Lloyd informed,

"I'm aware." I replied,

"Aren't you going to come eat?" Lloyd questioned,

"Not hungry." I replied,

"Zane made spaghetti bog." Lloyd informed,

"I'm not hungry!" I snapped. I hate that stuff,

"What me to get a plate set aside?" Lloyd offered,

"No. I hate spaghetti." I replied,

"Want me to see if there's anything else you can eat?" Lloyd offered. Why the heck is he being so nice? They all pretty much found out I was the one who dyed his hair, put baby powder in the hair dyer and tried to blame it on Jay,

"I'm not going to be hungry anytime soon. Just leave me alone." I stated, tears threatening my eyes. Hold them down. Hold them down! He came and sat next to me, "You do realise 'leave me alone' means to go the other way?" I questioned,

"Yeah." Lloyd replied,

"Well what are you doing?" I asked. Is he stupid?

"You made say you want to be alone but your voice says otherwise." Lloyd explained,

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked, not looking at him,

"You're crying." Lloyd stated,

"No I'm not." I replied,

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Lloyd asked. We sat in silence until,

"I have been in your shoes you know?" Lloyd informed,

"No haven't!" I replied. He has NO idea what it's like in my shoes,

"It may not be exact, but it's close. To be on the street, no family, no friends, no one to look after you, to raise yourself, to think it's a sign of weakness to cry and to think the world has it's back on you." Lloyd explained, "It helps to talk to people about it trust me." Lloyd added,

"Well I don't trust you and what to be on my own! I didn't want to come here, I didn't want to be forced to having to stay with you ninjas and I don't want to talk to anyone!" I snapped, "All I want is my brother." I mumbled,

"Where is he?" Lloyd asked. Wait. He heard that?

"Like you'd care where he is!" I snapped as I got up and rushed to the guest room and slammed the door. I stood there for a minuet…hands on the door, crutches on the floor…before tears began to fall down my face as I slowly curled up into a ball, leaning against the door until my eyes grew tired and I soon drifted off to sleep.

Lloyd's POV:

I knocked on Storm's door but got no response,

"Storm? I'm sorry if what I said out there hurt you. Storm?" I asked but still got no response "I'm coming in." I stated and tried to open the door but something was in the way. I managed to squeeze my head in and saw Storm fast asleep in front of the door. I carefully slid my way in and picked Storm and placed her on her bed, took of the shoe since she only had 1 due to the cast and put her blanket over her. I noticed the tear stains on her face. Did she cry herself to sleep? I turned off the light and closed the door behind me. I hope Storms' ok.

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review and The next chapter will be out soon (I know I haven't been good with uploads but I already have it written and ready to go). Hope you enjoyed and HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Storm's POV:

I woke up the next morning…in bed. How did I get here? I got a knock on my door,

"What?" I asked and Lloyd poked his head in, "What?" I asked, looking away,

"I just came to see if you were awake." Lloyd explained,

"Why?" I asked,

"I wanted to see if you were ok." Lloyd explained,

"Well, I'm fine." I stated,

"Well, Zane made pancakes." Lloyd explained. Why is this robot making food I hate? Does he want me to hurt?

"Don't like pancakes." I stated,

"Well there are other things like toast or cereal or something like that." Lloyd explained,

"I'm not hungry." I stated. I lied. I'm starving. It's been ages since I've eaten. I just don't want to be with these ninjas for longer than I have to,

"Are you sure? You didn't have dinner last night. You surly have to be at least a bit hungry." Lloyd stated,

"A little." I muttered. What is with this ninja?

"Come on." Lloyd stated as he walked to the dinning room. I followed him and made myself a bowl of cereal and since when has cereal tasted this good? I looked around at the others looking at me,

"What?" I asked,

"Not hungry huh?" Nya stated, indicating my bowl, which was now empty,

"You better get another bowl." Cole chuckled,

"That would be wise. You are greatly under weight." Zane pointed out. I'm still hungry but I don't want them to be right. Soon I found myself pouring another bowl. Dam it!

Afterwards, I was sitting outside when Lloyd sat next to me,

"Hey." Lloyd greeted,

"Hi." I replied,

"Nya wanted me to come find you to ask if you wanted to go with her to go shopping." Lloyd informed,

"Shopping?" I questioned,

"Have you never shopped?" Nya asked as she walked up to us,

"No…only stole." I muttered,

"Stole?" Lloyd questioned but I looked away,

"Well this is your chance to shop without stealing and I thought you could use some time out of the temple." Nya encouraged,

"But I have no money." I replied,

"I got plenty if you want to come." Nya explained. Do I really wanna go? It sounds nice,

"Ok. I guess. It'd be nice to get out of here." I replied,

"Great. Do you need to grab anything?" Nya asked,

"No." I replied,

"Then let's go." Nya stated as she helped me up, summoned her dragon beneath us and we flew off.

We landed at the shopping centre and headed in. A bunch of people gave me looks,

"So is there somewhere in particular you want to go?" Nya asked,

"No." I replied,

"Hey get some style!" someone shouted to me,

"Hobo!" another called. How dare they! I spotted a hairdresser with a good-looking clothes shop next to it. Nya must've caught my gaze,

"Thinking of a hair cut?" Nya questioned,

"I don't know." I replied,

"We can if you want. That's a great salon. I got there whenever I need a haircut. They give you free drinks and offer other things such as manicures and pedicures." Nya explained,

"Can we?" I asked,

"If you want." Nya replied,

"Ok." I replied and we headed in,

"Nya!" The front woman greeted,

"Hey Sally!" Nya replied,

"It's not your usual time yet, so how can I help you?" Sally asked,

"This Storm and I'm taking her on what seems to be her 1st shopping trip and she pointed out this place and said she'd like to come." Nya explained,

"Well, what would you like done Storm?" Sally asked,

"I do need a haircut. I can't get a brush through my head." I muttered,

"Oh dear. I'll get my best hairdresser on that no worries. Do manicures or pedicures interest you?" Sally asked,

"What about my cast?" I asked,

"No worries. We can work with that so both get the same treatment without disturbing the cast." Sally explained,

"I've never had them done so…if it's ok." I replied,

"I'll get on that too." Nya added,

"Perfect. If you ladies will follow me, we'll get started." Sally instructed. Sally led us to 2 heavily cushioned seats with tubs at the bases and sinks at the top. Sally took my crutches while Nya helped me in the seat before taking her own. Some guy soon appeared,

"Hello I am Neil and I'll be working with your hair today. Sally told me what's needed. If you feel any discomfort, let me know ok?" Neil asked,

"Ok." I replied. I removed my hood and it looks like some rabid creature is on my head. I got some disapproving looks but Nya, Sally and Neil were unfazed. What's this fluffy feeling in me? I haven't felt this since I was with my brother. A bit since Neil got started, a woman approached me,

"Hello dear. I'm Hanna. I'll be doing your manipedi. Is there any particular design you want?" Hanna asked,

"Black and green and nothing extremely girly. More for something edgy." I requested,

"Easy done." Hanna replied. ½ an hour in,

"Done. All knots banished and may I say how gorgeous your hair is." Neil stated,

"How long is it?" I asked. Neil brought a mirror in font of me. My her is now the smoothest it's ever been in my life! It looks like it reached the top of my thigh, "Dam!" I exclaimed,

"Do you wish for anything done to it?" Neil asked. I looked over at Nya who nodded her head, "I think I'd need it a little shorter, say about, so it reaches my lower back. Oh! And a bright green strip about here." I requested, indicating more towards the front of my head,

"Easy done." Neil replied as he placed some sort of plastic cape around me. Sometime later, they were done. I looked at my nails, they were perfect! All the bases were pitch black with all sorts of green designs, from ghost patterns to broken hearts and everything else. I looked in the mirror at my hair, it's exactly how I asked for it! I love it!

Nya's POV:

Storm looked at her Hair and nails with the biggest smile I've seen,

"I take you like them?" Hanna smiled,

"Like? You kidding? I love them!" Storm exclaimed, eyes darting from her hair to her nails and back again. We gave a small chuckle at her excitement as I checked out my own nails. On ½ my nails a got a blur base with red dolphins and on the ½, I got a red base with blue swords, with each nail alternating,  
"You ready to head to the clothes store I saw you eyeing?" I asked,

"Yep." Storm replied, her bright green eyes filled with electricity. I helped Storm out of her seat as Sally grabbed Storm's crutches. I went to pay but Sally denied it,

"I've seen that young lady on the streets all alone and each time I went to offer some help, I miss her. I can't take payment for helping someone transform that young girl's life. It's my store anyways so I can do this." Sally explained,

"You really do have a heart of pure gold." I stated as I gave Sally a hug,

"Enjoy your day." Sally stated,

"You too." I replied.

Storm's POV:

WOW! I can't believe how great my hair and nails look AMAZING! After Nya paid, we headed off to the clothes store nest door,

"You come here often?" I asked,

"Yep. This is my favourite clothes store." Nya replied,

"Nya!" A man called from behind the counter,

"Hey Samuel!" Nya replied, "So what clothes do you want?" Nya asked,  
"I don't know. I've never had new clothes. I've always just worn whatever I could find." I explained,

"Well, Wander around and let me know when you find something you like." Nya explained,

"Anything?" I asked,

"Anything." Nya confirmed/ I looked around and found a black tank top with 'Who's Miss Nice Girl?' written in green, black tights, a black skirt that reaches ¾ of my thigh and a black leather jacket with a green ghostly skull on the back. I found Nya who also had an outfit in her arms,

"Nya." I stated,

"Wanna try it on?" Nya asked and I nodded. Nya lead me to a section that had 'dressing rooms' on top, "You can go in here, get changed and if you want, come out and show me." Nya explained,

"Ok." I replied. I headed in, got changed, easier than I thought due to my cast, and walked out to see Nya walking out in a red dress with red lace on top and reached ¾ of her thigh and a demine button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbow and the bottom was tied into a knot.

"Wow." I stated,

"You too." Nya replied and we laughed. We went back in and got changed into our clothes and headed back into the store. Nya led me to the shoe section where I chose a pair of black boots that reached my knees, though I can only wear 1 for now, and Nya chose a pair of tan heels that were covered in straps,

"Finally, accessories." Nya stated. We headed to a wall that was filled to the top with all sorts of accessories. I chose a black collar with silver spikes and a lot of black bracelets and Nya chose a tannish-whitish necklace. We chose a few more outfits and Nya paid,

"I wish I could wear that 1st outfit I chose now." I stated,

"Who says we can't? There's a bathroom across from here that we can get changed in." Nya informed. We went there and got changed to our 1st selected outfit and headed of when my stomach growled,

"Lunch time!" Nya declared and a chuckled in agreement. We grabbed some food and took our seats,

"I'm honestly having so much fun." I admitted,

"Glad to hear. I'm also glad I managed to get you to open up." Nya added,

"Yeah. I'm honestly finding it hard to be mad at you and Lloyd." I admitted,

"Mad? Why are you mad at us and why are only me and Lloyd in the clear?" Nya asked,

"If you want me to be honest, you guys took someone extremely special form me and I haven't been able to forgive you but since rando dude brought me to you lot, Lloyd has been acting like a big brother and you, well, this. I'm not sure if I should be trying to hate or forgive the others." I admitted,

"Who did we take?" Nya asked,

"My big brother." I answered,

"Oh…I'm sorry on behalf of the whole group." Nya stated,

"But the thing is, you guys targeted him." I explained,

"Who's your brother then?" Nya asked. Should I tell her?

 **I hope you've enjoyed. PLEASE review (because that is what gives me the inspiration to write) and HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Strom's POV:

Should I tell her?

"I don't think I'm ready to say yet." I muttered,

"Well when you're ready, you can say. Sound good?" Nya asked,

"K." I replied. What's this warm feeling? What is Nya doing to me? Why does it feel nice to be around her?

"Wanna hit a few more shops or head back to the temple?" Nya asked,

"Either way." I replied,

"Well there's this 1 shop I think you'll like." Nya stated,

"Lead the way." I replied and we headed off.

Lloyd's POV:

There's something about that Storm girl. Something familiar but how?

"Lloyd." Zane stated,

"Sup." I replied,

"There's something about Storm I've found out." Zane started,

"Ok. What?" I replied,

"Since she refused to give her medical details, I did a facial recognition scan and received a match." Zane explained,

"Ok." I nodded,

"I feel you should see it though." Zane stated as he displayed Storm's records. WHAT THE?

Nya's POV:

It looks like Storm's enjoying herself. She's really starting to open up,

"Hey Nya. Check it!" Storm stated as she showed me a cute cat plushie,

"Aw." I stated. It's really cute, but then Storm gave t a squeeze and the cat went from real cute to real scary. I jumped and Storm started to laugh as I start to as well,

"Imagine how high Jay would jump is you jumped that high." Storm muttered,

"Want it?" I asked and Storm smiled at me. Soon we were looking at random things, Storm taking more interest in the scary, freaky and gross things, when she turned to me,

"Hey Nya. Why are you being so nice to me?" Storm asked,

"It seemed like you needed it. Why are you asking?" I replied,

"If you want me to be honest, I've hated you ninjas for so long, and now here you are, taking me on my 1st ever shopping spree. It feels…weird." Storm explained. Aw. I place a hand on her shoulder as she looked up at me,

"Like I said. You seemed like you needed it. You may have hated us but it looks like you changing about that. If I knew you hated us before, I would've still done this for you. I've been told I can tell a lot about a person by how they look and act and I could tell you needed something like this. You don't have to like us but you do need to let us help you." I explained. Storm thought about this for a minuet before…she hugged me, dropping her crutches. It took me a moment to figure it out but soon I hugged her back,

"Thank you Nya." Storm mumbled,

"Any time." I replied.

Storm's POV:

Why did I just hug Nya? I don't know. It just felt right.

Soon we returned to the temple,

"Hey girls." Lloyd greeted,

"Hey." We replied,

"Nya." Kai stated as he walked up,

"Yes?" Nya asked,

"More clothes? Really?" Kai asked,

"Yes Kai." Nya replied,

"That dress's to short." Kai stated as he walked away,

"No it's not!" Nya called after him. I snickered at them,

"Lloyd! Wu's book is glowing!" Kai shouted and we rushed over to the games room where one of Wu's old journals that Lloyd was going through was slightly floating, as it was open and glowing gold.

Lloyd's POV:

What is going on the Uncle's journal? Soon these figures appeared on the page, which used to be full but now was empty,

"What do they mean?" Nya asked,

"No idea." I replied. I looked at Storm who looked like she knew, "Do you know Storm?" I asked,

"I NEED A PEN!" Storm exclaimed. I pulled a pen from my pocket and gave it to her. Storm grabbed the pen and basically hobbled over to the book. She grabbed it as she sat down and started to write in the glowing page in the same characters at the ones shown. This went on for a bit and she didn't say a word. She looked at peace. Soon she looked sad as the glowing stopped and the page went back to normal,

"What happened?" Kai asked,

"It's a communication technique. My brother told me about it years ago." Storm explained,

"And the characters?" Nya asked,

"Is our own secret code we made up. He said he wrote in our code in case someone else had the book who couldn't be trusted." Storm explained,

"And if you weren't here?" I asked,

"He didn't think of that." Storm snickered,

"So what did he say?" Kai asked,

"Serious danger is on the way. Some rando called Endo has some how escaped the cursed realm and is looking for some kid." Strom explained,

"Who's the kid?" I asked,

"Dunno. He didn't know so he couldn't tell me." Storm stated,

"So no clues?" Kai asked,

"Yeah. No clues." Storm replied, as 1 of the swords started to float off the wall,

"WATCH OUT!" I shouted as the sword swung at Storm's head. I grabbed Storm and pulled her out of the way,

"WHAT THE?" Storm shouted as a ghost revelled himself. He had long black hair that covered 1 eye and the eye that was showing was green and filled with crazy and wore an undone stray jacket, white track pants and white sneakers, all dirty,

"Give me the kid." He spoke, crazy flowing clear in his tone,

"Who are you and what do you want with her?" I asked,

"Oh. I thought her brother gave her a message." He spoke as he looked at Storm as something clicked in her head as he began to breath rapidly and heavily, "Ding, ding, ding." He sounded as Storm screamed,

"Endo!" Storm screamed, filled with nothing but terror,

"Get her out of here!" I shouted. Kai slung Storm over his shoulder as he bolted out. Nya tried to hit Endo with water but he dodge until he dodge himself out of the room.

Kai's POV:

I have no idea what's going on! All I know is I need to get Storm away from a physio maniac ghost,

"He's coming!" Storm warned. I looked over my other shoulder and I saw him as Zane appeared to try and help,

"Kai!" Cole shouted to get my attention, "Chuck her here! I know a safe spot!" Cole explained,

"Chuck?" Storm questioned,

"Get ready to fly." I warned as I nodded at Cole as I threw Storm.

Cole's POV:

Storm screamed as she flew through the air. I caught her and kept running. Storm has curled up the best she could into a ball as I ran outside, summoned my dragon and took off.

We landed outside dad's dance studio. I rang the doorbell and dad opened the door,

"Cole! Oh, who's this? Quickly come in." Dad stated once he saw how Storm was looking,

"Thanks dad. This was the closest safe place I had in my head." I explained,

"It's ok. What happened?" Dad asked as I placed Storm on a chair,

"This is Storm. Some physio ghost is after her." I explained,

"Oh dear." Dad replied,

"C-Cole. W-who's t-this?" Storm asked, choking on her tears of fear,

"This is my dad Lou." I explained as my phone rang. It was Nya,

"Hey Nya." I stated as I answered,

"Where are you and Storm?" Nya asked,

"Dad's studio." I replied,

"On my way." Nya replied as we hanged up. Soon the doorbell rang,

"I got it." I stated. I opened the door to see Nya with Wu's journal and I let her in,

"Hello Mr Brookestone." Nya greeted,

"Hello Nya." Dad replied,

"Storm, we think it'd a good idea for you to hold on to Wu's journal in case your brother writes and gives more info." Nya explained as she pasted Storm the book with a pen attached,

"Thanks." Storm muttered, then, as if on cue, the book started to glow as it opened up and characters appeared. Storm instantly got to writing. Soon Storm's face filled with fear as she continued to write before the book lost its glow and went back to normal,

"So?" Nya asked,

"I'm not safe here." Storm mumbled,

"Where are you safe?" I asked,

"Among the dead." Storm replied,

"Well that's not gonna happen." I stated,

"Well if Endo kills me, he'll gain some sort of power that allows him to stay here no matter what and same for who ever he wants. Dead or alive." Storm explained,

"Why you though?" Nya asked,

"Dunno." Storm replied.

Storm's POV:

Why me? Ugh! I wish my brother was here,

"Why are you telling them the info?" a voice whispered and I knew instantly who it was…Endo, "I thought they were the ones who took your brother away from you. Yeah they got you some new stuff and a new hair do but they were the ones who put you in the situation where you needed it. If you join me, I wouldn't have to kill you, instead, we can rule side by side. You can even get your revenge on the ninjas like you've been planning to do for so many years. What do you say? I can bring your brother back even." Endo spoke. He can bring my brother back. I have been planning revenge for years now. But they could've left me on the streets. Nya didn't have to take me shopping. This is the safest I've been and felt in years. No. My brother told me this would happen and to not join him…no matter how tempting it is,

"Do you need anything Storm?" Lou asked,

"Something to drink please." I requested. Lou went and came back with a glass of water. Perfect,

"So what do you say?" Endo asked,

"ENDO'S HERE!" I shouted as I threw the water where Endo was and threw myself as far away as possible. Endo screamed in pain as he became visible,

"How long was he there for?" Cole asked as he grabbed me and slid me further,

"YOU LITTLE RAT! I OFFERED WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED! ALL YOU NEEDED TO DO WAS SAY YES!" Endo shouted,

"My brother told me you'd try and convince me and told me not to accept under any circumstances. I follow my brother's instruction over anything, any day!" I replied. Cole grabbed me and we headed to the back ally. Soon it looked like something was choking Endo by the neck,

"Let me go!" Endo tried to say but couldn't breathe,

"No." a voice replied. I know that voice. The thing choking Endo came visible. It's…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! Here it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

Cole's POV:

WHAT THE HECK? HOW DID HE GET HERE? The figure choking Endo came visible and it's…another ghost but it was one we all knew too well. He looked at Endo with eyes filled with anger,

"Let me go." Endo repeated,

"No. If I do that, you'll hurt Molly. And I can't let that happen." He spoke coldly,

"MORRO!" Strom screeched. Morro looked at Storm as she hobbled over to him as fast as she could as he caught her in a hug. Morro instantly smiled as he hugged back, still choking Endo,

"Molly." Morro replied. Is that Storm's real name? Strom sobbed in Morro's arm as he stroked her hair, trying to calm her down,  
"It's ok. I'm here. He can't hurt you. I'll deal with him. You know I will." Morro soothed.

Storm's POV:

Morro, my big brother, he's back! He's really back!

"You ok Molly?" Morro asked,

"Better now." I replied, tears falling down my face,

"I'm confused." Jay stated, when did he get here? I took a small glance around. All the ninjas are here,

"I, uh, want to, um, thank you for looking after my sister and, um, I'm sorry for what I've done in the past." Morro stuttered,

"No worries for you sister and I forgive you for the past. You have help us out a little before too don't forget." Lloyd replied. Morro smiled before his eyes went to Lloyd's hair,

"I see Molly's striked." Morro stated,

"Is that your real name?" Lloyd asked me. Morro looked at me,

"Real name? What did you make them call you?" Morro asked,

"Storm." I replied,

"Moll you're a character alright." Morro chuckled,

"So are you trying to kill someone already dead?" Jay asked. Morro looked his hand where Endo was still being choked,

"Oh I forgot about him." Morro stated,

"How? Just how? He's in your hand for crying out loud." I asked,

"You can't speak." Morro replied,

"Yes I can." I replied,

"You once screamed and cried because you lost your teddy for an hour and a ½ when it was in your hand the whole time and you were cuddling it as you cried." Morro reminded with a wicked smile. Shoot. I forgot about that,

"What ever." I stated,

"Morro. Do you want me to deal with him?" Nya asked,

"If you can." Morro replied,

"Just chuck him up and duck." Nya stated and Morro did so as Nya shot Endo with a blast of water,

"Are you ok…Molly?" Lloyd asked,

"I'm fine." I replied,

"We'll head back to the temple to get your crutches and Morro can answer some questions." Lloyd explained,

"Wait. Crutches?" Morro asked. Omg,

"Bruh." I stated as I held my cast up the best I could and pointed both my hands at it, while leaning on Morro,

"How did that happen?" Morro asked,

"I'll explain later." I stated.

We headed back to the temple and me, Morro and Lloyd sat in the games room,

"Morro. How did you get here?" Lloyd asked,

"Crazy is going down in the cursed realm. No one knows what but something is creating random portals from there to here. I managed to catch 1 to get here in what looked like the nick of time. I've talked to Garmadon about it and not even he knows." Morro explained,

"Hm. What does Endo what with…do I call you Molly or Storm?" Lloyd asked,

"Either but Storm is preferred." I replied,

"Why?" Morro asked,

"It's what I've been going by since you…left." I explained. Morro gave me a light squeeze,

"In living and in death, Endo believed this legend that there's this child and whom ever kills them, get unlimited power forever in life and death." Morro explained,

"Does it say who the kid is?" Lloyd asked,

"There's only a description. The child is female, pale skinned, natural black hair, bright green eyes and has a birthmark of a spider on her stomach. All things that Molly has." Morro explained,

"Our 1st line of action is to find away to protect Storm then to figure how these portals are being formed." Lloyd instructed,

"I know a spot no one but me and Molly knows about." Morro stated,

"Wait. The spot?" I asked.

"The spot." Morro confirmed. YES! It's been years since I've been to the spot,

"I'll have to send others with you guys for back up." Lloyd stated,

"Understood." Morro stated,

"Who's going?" I asked,

"Who do you feel safest with other than Morro?" Lloyd asked,

"You, Cole and Nya." I answered,

"Cole and Nya will accompany you 2." Lloyd stated as he left the room,

"So how many plans of revenge did you plot against them?" Morro asked once Lloyd was clear,

"What?" I asked,

"Molly. I didn't meet you yesterday. How many?" Morro asked,

"*Sigh* Too many to count." I sheepishly replied,

"Of course you did. And I see 1 of them failed." Morro stated,

"Hey. I only did 1." I stated, "And it was meant to be Kai." I muttered and Morro burst into laughter, "Stop laughing!" I stated.

Lloyd's POV:

I heard laughing from the games room,

"Sounds like they're having fun." Nya stated as she walked up to me,

"Yeah. Who knew Morro had a sister." I replied,

"Yeah. So by the look on your face, you have a plan." Nya stated,

"The 1st ½ of it anyway." I corrected,

"Spill." Nya stated,

"Morro says he knows a good spot to hide Storm from Endo and you and Cole will be companying them." I explained,

"Cool. I can go tell Cole while you get more info from Morro." Nya stated fine by me." I replied. I walked back into the games room to find the 2 mucking around and laughing their heads off until Storm noticed me and quickly sat back down normally as Morro caught on and did the same,

"So, is there anything else we would need to know about this situation?" I asked,

"Yeah. As you saw, Endo is super mega crazy, not the fun way, the mental way. Before he died, he was kept in a mental asylum for 5 years and he died at 25." Morro explained,

"5 years in the loony bin? Dam." Storm commented,

"Yeah. He died by ripping up his padded cell and taking deep breaths of the stuff it released. Even in the cursed realm he super mega crazy. Jumping from rooftops, back flipping off cars onto other cars and even eating trash like a 5 star meal when it's super easy to get food if you wanted to. Don't need to but the option's there." Morro explained,

"What's he on?" Storm asked,

"Probably some sort of mad cocaine." Morro replied with a snicker as the 2 laughed, I even laughed, **(** ** _(Don't_** **do drugs people!))**

"Is there anything else?" I asked,

"The only thing left on the top of my head is Endo doesn't know tech so it's safe to use it." Morro stated,

"That'll be handy. You guys should leave at dawn." I stated,

"DAWN?" Storm asked,

"You just sleep." Morro stated with a chuckle,

"Easy done." Storm replied as she flopped back.

Cole's POV:

The next morning, I was in the kitchen when Nya walked in,

"Moring." Nya greeted,

"Moring. Wanna cup?" I asked as I indicated the coffee I was making,

"Please. We got a long day ahead of us." Nya stated as I chuckled,

"Yeah. Do you think Storm will be ok with her leg?" I asked,

"She has us and now her big brother so I would imagine she'd be fine." Nya replied,

"I still can't believe Morro has a sister." I stated as I pasted Nya her cup,

"Thanks. Yeah it's hard to believe but it does explain something." Nya stated,

"What?" I asked,

"When I went shopping with her, she said that we targeted her brother and now that part makes sense." Nya explained,

"You took Molly shopping?" Morro asked. Me and Nya jumped as we whipped around, "Sorry." Morro quickly stated as he put his hands up in a defensive manor,

"It's ok. We didn't hear you coming." Nya stated. I think she's trying to be nice for Storm,

"That's what happens when you die." Morro shrugged, "So you took Moll shopping?" he asked,

"Yeah. Thought she could use it." Nya replied,

"Thanks for that. Growing up, Molly never got a female role model to look up to. It honestly worried me that she'd never find a suitable one." Morro confessed,

"Why?" I asked,

"She never got to meet our parents so she never had someone to talk to about women things from the beginning." Morro explained,

"Well if she wants, she has plenty now to choose from." Nya smiled,

"So when's Storm waking?" I asked,

"When she does. We can still leave soon, I'll just carry her." Morro explained,

"Wouldn't it be easier to wake her?" I asked,

"I don't like waking her because she usually gets night terrors and have rough nights so I let her sleep as much as possible." Morro explained,

"Well, if you guys are ready, we leave in 10." I stated,

"Got ya." Nya stated and Morro nodded.

Morro's POV:

I'm so grateful from the ninjas looking after my sister. They're already doing a better job than me. I phased into Molly's room and saw Molly curled up tight into a ball under her blanket. I quietly packed a bag with Molly's stuff and once I was done, Nya had quietly opened the door,

"We're going if you 2 are ready." Nya whispered and I nodded in response. I chucked Molly's bag on to my back as Nya grabbed Molly's crutches. I nodded thank you as I carefully removed Molly's blanket and scooped her up. We walked outside, summoned our dragons and flew off,

"How do we get to this spot of yours?" Cole asked,

"I remember some of the way from up here but the rest I can only remember by foot." I replied,

"It's cool." Cole replied. We landed at the edge of some woods and started to go by foot, Molly still asleep in my arms,

"Thank you guys again for looking after Molly." I stated,

"It's ok." Nya replied and Cole nodded in agreement as Molly started to stir,

"Morning sleepy head." I stated,

"Morning." Molly mumbled, "Really? You carried me?" she asked once she realised I was,

"Yep." I replied, giving her a knowing look,

"Can you put me down now?" Molly asked,

"Nope." I stated as I slung her over my shoulder,

"Hey!" Molly stated before laughing, "Hi." She stated. I looked over my other shoulder to see Nya giggling.


End file.
